Harry's Twin Brother?
by lghtAngel
Summary: What happen if Harry Potter has a brother, a twin brother, that no one knew about?
1. First Day of Hogwarts

Title: My Evil Twin Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that sound familiar... =) you wouldn't sue a little girl would you.. =) ?  
  
Chapter 1: First day of Hogwarts  
  
It was the first day of another year of Hogwarts and it was a big relief to Harry Potter.  
  
You'd think he would be use to the Dursleys by now, but each year, they seemed to hate him more and more.  
  
During the summer, his scar ached so much that it seemed to him like it wasn't real.  
  
His appetite has grown which didn't seem like him at all. And one day, he was walking down the streets trying to avoid everyone's laugh at his poor looking clothes, when he saw the back of a boys head which looked really familiar. In fact, he looked so familiar that Harry ran over to him and called out, "Hey!"  
  
The boy turned around and Harry gasped... it was like looking at the reflection of yourself in the mirror.  
  
Harry saw the boy snicker wickedly at the confused look on his face and then he walked away.  
  
All Harry could do was stand there looking spaced out.  
  
So, as I said, it was the first day of another year of Hogwarts. And of course, Harry didn't forget about his summer thinking about... Well, I guess, himself.  
  
He had told Ron and Hermione about what he saw but all they did was pat him on the back and say, "I know, sometimes I want a twin brother too."  
  
Harry didn't really care that they didn't believe him because he knew what he saw and he was going to find out who the boy was.  
  
He didn't go and ask Dumbledore because he didn't want to bother him with all his problems since he had already caused enough trouble.  
  
And Cho didn't seem so precious to him anymore.   
  
Harry was walking down the hallway with Ron and Hermione to their classes when he bumped into someone.  
  
He looked up and saw "himself". Ron and Hermione were switching suspicious glances to Harry and to the other "Harry."  
  
And again "he" snickered wickedly and walked pass them.  
  
The classes were boring but it didn't matter to Harry, Ron, and amazingly, also Hermione.  
  
They were trying to catch Harry's eye but all he did was stare down at his desk with a deep concentrated look.  
  
They were out in the hallway again when all of three of them saw something weird.   
  
The boy that looked like Harry was standing right before them with Malfoy and his gang behind him.  
  
They were all laughing at him but the thing that caught his eye was the boy pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
(A/N: Eee... do you think its good?..) 


	2. The CLone

Chapter 2: The Clone  
  
'They were all laughing at him but the thing that caught his eye was the boy pointing his wand at Harry.'  
  
Before the boy had a chance to do anything, Harry took out his wand so fast, it almost slipped away.  
  
Pointing the wand at him, he yelled, 'Expelliarmus!'. The wand flew out of the boy's hand and landed on the floor close to Malfoy's foot.  
  
But the boy didn't seem surprised or taken back by his quickness. Instead, he looked him straight in the eye and said, "So, anything new?"  
  
Harry looked at him with his mouth hanging open. What's new? What's new! How could he ask that when he's walking around pretending to be him?!  
  
One look at Harry Potter, and he bursted into laughter. "You could call me clone. After all, I am a clone of you aren't I?"  
  
"And by the way, I work for Voldemort." He added. He waited for Harry's angry look to turn into a horror look, but he wasn't about to hold his breathe.  
  
Instead, Harry continued to glare at him. "What do you want?!" He pratically screamed.  
  
"Oh?.. What do I want? I don't want anything. I'm just a clone. But you see, mate, it's not about what I want, It's about what Voldemort want." The clone sneered.  
  
"DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!" Harry bellowed. Now, there was a crowd surrounding the two Harry Potters.  
  
"It's no use to be angry. All it does is make you upset. Not I. 'cause I don't care really."  
  
"I swear I will make you suffer and burn in hell!" Harry threatened.  
  
"Oh, eh-hem.. excuse me? You? To even think that makes sense." The clone laughed.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? Don't worry about me." He placed his hand next to his mouth as if he was telling Harry a secret. "I'm not suppose to tell you." He whispered. Then he winked.  
  
Harry looked at him in disgust. How would it even be possible to have such a nasty personality in a body of Harry Potter's?  
  
He held his wand tightly in his hand and was about to perform a nasty spell on the Clone when Snape came and said, "Stop! Ten points away from Gryffindor."  
  
But when he pushed through the crowd, he noticed there were two Harry's. Then he looked scornfully at the clone and said, "What is this suppose to mean?"  
  
The clone lifted his finger and pointed at Harry trying to look innocent, "It's his fault." 


	3. Anger

Evil Twin Brother  
  
A/N: aw..reviews?..  
  
Chapter 3: Anger  
  
Harry was soo angry! He had to sit in Snape's room for three hours while the clone gets to take his spot playing in the quidditch team.  
  
But Harry still wasn't about to tell Dumbledore. He'll figure out by himself. First Harry wanted to make the clone suffer, then, if he still lives, he'll tell dumbledore.  
  
When the clone told Snape that it was Harry's fault, Snape didn't really care which one is which 'cause they were both still Harry. And by coinsidence, he had chose Harry to get detention.  
  
Harry didn't even know why he didn't give both of them detention. He would have been more happier. But oh well, life's life.  
  
'So... he works for Voldemort huh?' Harry thought to himself. It won't be easy to get to him. He had escaped Voldemort many times and he will again.  
  
After the 3 hours of detention, Harry went to the Gryffindor dorm and got ready to sleep when he noticed his bed wasn't empty.  
  
That was enough to make Harry furious. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!" "IT'S ENOUGH THAT YOU EXIST, NOW YOU HAVE TO SLEEP ON MY BED TOO?!?!"   
  
The clone woke up with a start. Then, when he looked where all the racket came from, he doubled over with laughter.  
  
Harry shook his finger at him, "YOU LITTLE IDIOT! YOU COULD LAUGH NOW, BUT YOU BETTER GET READY, CAUSE YOU WON'T BE HERE LONG ENOUGH TO EVEN REACH THE END OF THE HALL!"  
  
"What's the matter? Having a problem looking at yourself?" "Not a surprise." The clone added with another laugh.  
  
Harry took out his wand out with so much fury, it nearly broke. He was so angry, when he lifted his wand and pointed it at the clone, his hand was shaking violently.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY BED NOW!" Harry yelled.   
  
All the other Gryffindors came piling next to Harry. "Can't anyone have any sleep here?" someone asked.  
  
"What happened? Who's who?" Ron asked. But he didn't need Harry to answer him. One look at the smug look on the clone lying on the bed, he could tell.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked the clone shaking his index finger in his face.  
  
"Why, I'm Harry. The famous Harry. I'm a Gryffindor, aren't I?" The clone said with mock seriousness.  
  
Feel as he might, Ron's face stayed calm and then, with sudden action, he punched him and said with great imitation of the clones voice, "Why, no, Harry is much better looking."  
  
The clone's nose was dripping with thick red liquid. But the weird thing was, he didn't look shocked. Not even a flinch came out of him. Then it was drawn to everyone that he might not have any emotions or feelings.  
  
Which wasn't much of a good thing because Harry and Ron wanted to see hurt in his face. They wanted to see him cry and plead to them for forgiveness.  
  
As if reading their thoughts, the clone smiled and said, "You're not hurting me, you're hurting Voldemort. He had to give away some of his flesh and skin to create me, ya know?"  
  
Most of the Gryffindors flinched and let out a yelp when he said "Voldemort."  
  
But all Harry did was stand there and look like he was in deep consideration.  
  
Then he lifted his foot up for a moment as if he was still considering something. And when he was done, he lifted is foot up all the way and kicked him hard 'over there'.  
  
There was a moment of where all the Gryffindors said 'ouch, Oof, ow, and Oooh.'  
  
Even though the clone had warned them that he didn't have feelings, everyone was still surprised when he didn't flinch.  
  
Harry smiled and then his face twisted in a mixture of disgust and anger as he thought, 'I'm gonna make voldemort pay for everything he did to my parents! I swear I'll get revenge!'  
  
He was thinking up a plan to make Voldemort feel all the pain through the clone when he felt someone grab his shirt collar and pulled.  
  
When he snapped back to reality, he realized that the clone's face was only a few inches away from his. And he looked angry...  
  
A/N: oo, oo ,, oo .. reviews???.. you won't leave a girl to die would you?.. I need reviews.. *reaching out to grab someone's throat and shake* .. need reviews.. 


End file.
